Cloud computing is a type of computing that provides shared processing resources and data to computing devices on demand. More specifically, cloud computing models enable on-demand access to a shared pool of configurable processing resources (e.g., computer networks, servers, storage mediums, applications, and/or services) that can be rapidly provisioned and released with minimal management effort.
Several different models exist for deploying cloud computing infrastructures. “Private clouds,” for example, are infrastructures that operate solely for a single end user (e.g., an enterprise or individual). Private clouds can be managed internally (e.g., by the end user) or by a third party, and they can be hosted internally or externally. Thus, while private clouds are dedicated to a particular end user, multiple private clouds belonging to different end users may be supported by a single third party. “Public clouds,” meanwhile, are infrastructures that are open for public use (i.e., are accessible to multiple end users). Although there may be little or no technical difference between private and public cloud infrastructures, security considerations may vary substantially based on the number of end users to whom a cloud computing platform is made available.
Infrastructure-as-a-Service is a form of cloud computing that provides virtualized computing resources. These virtualized computing resources may be provided over a network, such as the Internet. The rapid evolution of IaaS has brought advantages such as economies of scale, elasticity, and agility to enterprises seeking to modernize their information technology (IT) and data center infrastructures. Consequently, many enterprise administrators have begun re-evaluating past decisions to deploy or scale applications on premises, and instead have begun considering deploying or scaling applications across a cloud computing platform.